


26M For 40M

by Winchestifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Castiel is in the closet, Dean is an Anal Virgin, Dean is an alcoholic, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestifer/pseuds/Winchestifer
Summary: Dean Winchester is a straight male who likes to attend the gym. Or is he? He begins questioning his sexuallity as he meets an older Gentleman named Castiel at the gym. They start talking and getting to know one another, and one thing leads to another over a course of six months, Castiel finally asks Dean out. What has Dean gotten himself into?





	1. Chapter 1

Dean stretched his legs slowly as he counted to ten silently. He wanted to make sure he was fully ready for his work out. He’d made the mistake last time in forgetting to warm up because of a particular gym member that caught his eye. The man was gorgeous, had to be about six-foot-one, dreamy blue eyes, dark hair and tanned skin. He was ripped, too as far as Dean could see. He had never looked at another man before the way he looked at this guy. Was he bisexual? He had no idea, but this guy took his breath away. Another stretch, this time his arms over his head. 

“Hey, uh, don’t mean to interrupt…” The older man butted into Dean’s warm up. Dean dropped his arms and glanced up, noticing it was  _ the guy _ . He had never heard his voice before, and it was gravely and delicious. Dean took a deep breath. 

“What’s up?” Dean asked, then immediately chastised himself for sounding like a fool.  _ What’s up? _ What an idiot. 

“Hi, I’m Cas. Was wondering if maybe you wouldn’t mind spotting me while I lift?” Castiel had this droopy eye gaze, perfect lips and his voice did things to Dean he never imagined a man could do to him. 

“Dean. Nice to meet ya, and ya, sure.” Dean nodded, then walked over to the back of the weight bench to spot this gorgeous man. 

Castiel laid down on the weight bench after adjusting the weights to his norm, which happened to be two hundred and fifty pounds, mind you, and lifted the bar off it’s perch to lower to his chest. Dean watched him as he steadily lifted, then lowered, lifted and lowered. He was impressed by the man’s strength and the finesse in which he lifted. 

“How many reps we goin for?” Dean asked, and Castiel shrugged. 

“Until I can’t lift my arms anymore I suppose. I like to push it a little bit farther every time.” Castiel breathed in through his nose, out through his mouth steadily as he lifted. Dean couldn’t help but take a survey of the man’s body. His thighs were thick, legs were toned, and he had an impressive sleeve tattoo on his right arm. 

“Alright. So, what’s that on your arm?” Dean asked, pointing to the tattoo. He could see some sort of person with what seemed like a silk robe and a halo. There were wings as well. 

“Castiel, or Cassiel, the Angel of Thursday.” Castiel replied as he pushed a couple more reps out. 

“Ah. It’s beautiful. How long have you had it? And what’s the story behind it?” Dean was being quite direct and nosey, but he had to put his attention somewhere else other than wondering how good this man looked naked. 

“He’s my name sake.” Castiel sputtered out, then pushed up once more, and Dean leaned in to help take the bar out of his hands and mount it on the bench. Castiel sat up and wiped the back of his neck and turned to face Dean as he caught his breath. “My mother was obsessed with angels. Thought naming her boys after them would bring us good luck or something.” He snorted and Dean perked a brow. 

“Interesting. At least you weren’t named after your grandmother.” Dean scoffed and shook his head as he crossed an arm over his chest to stretch again. 

“You are?” Castiel asked, and Dean nodded his head. “That’s kinda sweet, don’t you think?” Castiel grinned. 

“I guess so.” Dean shrugged and walked over to the bench to adjust the weights for something  _ he _ could handle. More like one hundred and fifty. Dean didn’t do the bench weights that often, but now he felt the need to step that up. “Spot me?” 

“Yeah, sure.” Castiel stood and walked behind the weight bench, then leaned on it as Dean drew the bar off the rack and began to lift. “Don’t forget to breathe.” Dean nodded and copied Castiel’s breathing exercises as he lifted. “So, I don’t see any tattoos on you, I take it you don’t like them?” Dean shook his head and chuckled.

“I have one. My brother and I have matching tats, over my left breast it’s a pentagram with a sun… represents our family in some stupid way. I dunno… I was twenty when I got it.” 

“How old are you now?” Castiel sighed as he watched Dean.

“Twenty six. And you?” Dean lifted a few more times and finally gave up, holding the bar straight up. 

“Forty. What it was to be your age.” Castiel chuckled and took the bar with ease, resting it back on it’s rack. Dean sat up and reached the ground for his own towel to wipe his brow. 

“Forty ain’t that old.” Dean shrugged. Castiel stood upright and winked at Dean. 

“Tell me that when you’re forty. Hell, when you’re forty I’ll be… fifty four!” Castiel wrapped his towel around his neck and walked over toward the treadmills. Dean was left sitting on the bench thinking. This guy was interesting. He wanted to know more, but he didn’t want to seem like a leech, so he let the guy walk away. Not like he wouldn’t see him again sometime. 

 

* * *

 

A couple of days later, Dean was at the gym again in the locker room. He was planning out his work out when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Immediately he ripped the ear buds out of his ears and turned to see that smiling face and those crystal blue eyes again. He must have blushed, because Castiel grinned wider. 

“How are you today? Didn’t see you yesterday.” Castiel grabbed his towel and bottle of water out of his gym bag and walked over to his locker to put the bag away. Dean’s eyes traveled down to study that firm ass and those thick thighs, then swallowed and cleared his throat. 

“I uh, was working late. Had to finish up this project.” Dean shrugged and put his bag into his locker as well. He turned all the way around to face Castiel, and the man was  _ still _ smiling. 

“Oh? What do you do for work?” 

“I’m a mechanic. But I repair old cars on the side. Trying to save up for school.” Dean swallowed hard, then folded his towel and stared at it. “What do you do?”

“I’m a corporate lawyer. Nothing fun.” Castiel winked at Dean again, and Dean felt weak in the knees. Was this guy flirting with him? 

“Oh. Well, you gotta have brains for that at least, doesn’t take much to turn a wrench.” Dean chuckled, trying to make a joke, but Castiel frowned. 

“Like hell. I couldn’t fix my car if you paid me. Guys like you have brains too, mechanical geniuses.” Castiel started to walk out of the locker room, then stopped at the door. “Going to join me?” Dean stood there a moment in stupor, then cleared his throat again and nodded. 

“Yeah, sure.” 

They both got on the ellipticals first, working out their cardiovascular system as well as their legs, arms, butts and core. It was a full body workout, and there wasn’t much said during, but after they both retreated to the juice bar for a break. 

“So… do you have any kids or anything?” Castiel piped up as he sipped his smoothie. 

“No. I mean, there was a close call one time but she miscarried.” Dean sipped his own smoothie. 

“I’m sorry to hear that. I have two. Claire, she’s thirteen, and Jack, he’s nine. And let me tell you, they are a handful.” Castiel rolled his eyes and Dean grinned. 

“I bet. That’s the same age difference as my brother and I. He’s four years younger.”

“Are you close with your brother?” Castiel leaned in toward Dean a little, folding his hands together. 

“Yeah, I practically raised him. My mother died when I was four, and then our father was a worthless drunk for the rest of time. Always going out finding broads, leaving me at home to take care of Sammy. Was a full time job with school and taking care of him. Nothing I would wish on another kid, that’s for sure.” Dean took another sip of his smoothie, then pushed it away and sighed. 

“You like coffee?” Castiel pursed his lips in thought. 

“Yeah, I mean… yeah.” Dean thought that was awful random, but he kinda liked where this was going. 

“Let’s go out for some coffee. There’s this little cafe on seventh that has the most amazing coffee.” Castiel pulled back and threw his smoothie away, then stretched his arms as he waited for Dean to follow. 

“Alright.” Dean stood and discarded his own empty smoothie cup. 

They both went to the locker room to change and shower. Dean tried hard not to take notice of Castiel as he lathered up. His eyes begrudgingly closed and Dean showered a couple shower heads down to try and put more personal space between them. Once they were finished, Dean followed Castiel out of the shower, and glanced down at the towel around his hips then bit his lip. 

“So, how long have you been married?” Dean prodded. He never heard Castiel say if he was married or not, so he wanted to clear the air at least in that respect. 

“Oh, I’m divorced. Been a couple years now.” Castiel dropped the towel and bent over to pick up his pants. Dean almost passed out due to the lack of oxygen in his brain from the arousal under his towel. He tried to think about his brother or a car, anything to will his cock down while he dressed. 

“Oh, sorry to hear that.” Dean pulled his own jeans on and then fumbled with his t-shirt. 

“Don’t be. It wasn’t working out. Was best for the kids not to see the mess that was us.” Castiel smiled and fastened his belt, then grabbed his henley and pulled it on over his head. 

“Ah, I see.” Dean nodded, then fumbled with his flannel. He finally got dressed and shoved his gym clothing into his bag with his towel and slammed his locker shut. “Ready?” 

“Yep.” Castiel grabbed his own bag, and they both walked out of the gym together. “I’ll meet you there?”

“Sure, you said Seventh?” 

“Seventh and Mulberry.” 

“Alright.” Dean climbed into his classic 1967 Impala and pulled out to head to the cafe. 

They both arrived a couple of minutes apart. Castiel climbed out of his BMW 3 Series and locked the doors, then walked inside to the barista. They both ordered their coffee, and took a seat at a table in the corner to talk. 

“So, do you have any other siblings?” Castiel asked as he faced Dean, giving him his full attention. Dean shook his head. 

“No. Just my brother and I. What about you?” Dean sipped his coffee and faced Castiel as well, returning his full attention to the gorgeous man. 

“I have four older brothers. I was the baby.” Castiel sipped his coffee and smiled softly.

“Wow. So we come from two different worlds, huh? Oldest and the baby? What was it like having older brothers?” 

“A pain. I mean, don’t get me wrong, it was nice having the added protection of older brothers, but they picked on me a lot growing up. Said I was the golden child since I was the baby. My oldest brother Michael is a Real Estate mogul. He owns so many properties it’s ridiculous. Nice for me though, because I got a free house out of it. Which of course, the wife wound up with. But I moved into one of his apartments downtown.” Castiel sipped his coffee. “Then there’s Raphael. He went into the military. We see him at family gatherings, but he’s pretty busy with his career. And then there’s Lucifer… he’s…” Castiel trailed off.

“Lucifer?” Dean asked with a slight smirk. “She really did go overboard with the Angel names other than him, huh?” 

“Actually, Lucifer was an angel. He was a fallen angel. And I can tell you, my brother lives up to his name sake. He’s a currently recovering drug addict. I can’t tell you how many times my parents have paid for rehab for him.” Castiel sighed. “And then the second youngest is Gabriel. He picked on me the most, but I just think that’s because we are so close in age and spent more time together than the rest.” He shrugged.

“Yeah, close age probably has something to do with it. I know I pick on Sammy a lot sometimes.” Dean chuckled. “But hey, little brothers deserve it sometimes, for being a pain in the ass.” 

“Oh? Is that right? Cause older brothers can’t be a pain in the ass?” Castiel grinned. Dean grinned back and nodded his head in agreement. 

“Alright, you got me. I’m sure I give Sam a run for his money from time to time, too.” 

“Uh huh.” Castiel chuckled. “Tell me about this side business you have restoring cars.” 

“I uh… well, when I was younger my father had that Impala out there I am drivin’. I grew up knowing muscle, and fell in love with muscle cars while other boys wanted big trucks and whatnot. Then of course I had a soft spot for classic cars. I appreciate how almost indestructible they are compared to that plastic crap they make nowadays. And my father taught me how to work on cars. I took shop in highschool and got a job at a local shop in town and been there ever since. But, I want more. I want to own my own restoration business. So, I started repairing older cars first, then learned body work through my friend Benny. I took both skills and started a side business restoring my own cars I bought cheap and resold, took that money and put it back into the business and now I get some customers now and again that want me to restore their old cars. Mostly word of mouth business, but it pays the bills and what’s left over goes into a savings account for business school.” 

“That’s amazing, Dean. I mean it.” Castiel smiled that heartwarming soft smile that made his eyes smile as well. “It’s tough doing it on your own.” 

“Yeah, you got that right.” Dean sighed and sipped his coffee. “So what made you want to be a lawyer?” 

“Well… To be honest with you, it was the money at first. I mean, I never met a depressed lawyer in my life, so the life has to be good, right?” Castiel chuckled, then shrugged. “School was hard, but it paid off. I got my credentials and worked for a law firm for about five years before I opened my own firm. Was small at first, only had a couple of clients, but eventually it grew and now I have seven attorneys that practice with me. We get quite a lot of business.” Castiel licked his lips. Dean couldn’t help feeling a tingle in his spine as he watched the act. 

“Sounds… great! I mean, I guess you got the money now, right?” Dean bit his lower lip. 

“Yeah, but the hours are hell. It’s a lot of work being an attorney. You have to do extensive research, interviews, phone calls and heaps of paperwork. Sometimes one signature or one missing paper can throw a case, so you have to be meticulous.” 

“Wow. Sounds frustrating when you put it that way.” Dean tapped the side of his coffee cup. 

“Yeah well, it pays the bills. And believe me, child support takes a lot of it.” Castiel sipped his coffee. “I wouldn’t trade them for the world, though.” He smiled. 

“I don’t know that I could handle being a father at this point.” Dean looked confused for a moment. Castiel extended a hand and wrapped it around Dean’s wrist lightly. 

“Dean, you raised your brother as a child yourself. If you can handle that, you could handle being a father. Hell, you’d probably be a better father than I am.” 

“I doubt that.” Dean chuckled. “Just because I was forced to do it doesn’t mean I’m good at it. I made my mistakes, trust me.” 

“We all do. There’s no textbook to prepare you for raising a child, there’s no owners manual, it’s all learn as you go. If you are lucky, you have friends that can give you advice on how to handle things, but even then you never really get it until you go through it.” Castiel recoiled his hand and set it in his lap, and Dean glanced down where the hand had lingered. 

“I guess you are right.” Dean half shrugged and sipped his own coffee. “What about your kids? Tell me about them?” 

“Well, Claire is very much like me. She has my temperament, which let me tell you, isn’t the best.” Castiel smirked. “She and her mother butt heads more than I would like them to. I don’t hate Kelly. She adopted Claire at a young age.” He sighed. “Claire’s mother had an addiction problem as well, so we split and I got full custody of Claire. Then I met Kelly and Kelly adopted Claire as her own. We were great up until she got pregnant with Jack. Things started to go downhill after that. Jack is much like his mother. Very level headed and set in his ways. Heart of gold.” 

“Wow… What caused things to go downhill?” Dean asked as he sipped his coffee which had grown cold, but he didn’t mind. 

“Well. She became emotionally distant on me. She went into a pretty bad post pardum depression, and we just drifted apart. I thought she was having an affair on me, and without facing her about it, I decided to have my own.” Castiel looked sad. “I regret it every day to this day. Seeing the hurt in her eyes when she found out. Anyway, that was what eventually led to our divorce. She could never look at me the same way after that, and we hadn’t been a true married couple for years. We were pretty much together for the children anyway.” 

“And the tension was too thick for the kids.” Dean finished. 

“Yep. So, I decided to get my own place and within a year the divorce was finalized and we decided it would be best she have primary custody of the children. Of course I get visitation and holidays every other year. I get them on the weekends when I’m not slammed with work as well.” 

“Sounds like you love them very much to make such choices for the betterment of their lives.” Dean pursed his lips in thought. 

“I do. They are my whole world. I only wish I could have given them a better life by still being there every day, but what can you do?” Castiel still had a sad aura about him after bringing up such deep memories. Dean reached out and hesitantly placed his hand on Castiel’s wrist. 

“You are in their lives, you try. That’s all they need, trust me. My father lived with us every day but he wasn’t there. He was either passed out drunk or with some woman and preoccupied, or out at the bars. At least you spend time with them.” Castiel glanced up to meet Dean’s eyes and smiled. It seemed to make him feel better getting that reassurance that what he was doing was the right thing. 

“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel finished his coffee and sighed. “Well, I think I need to get back to some work at home. We’re working on a pretty big case, and I have a  _ lot _ of paperwork to do.” Castiel stood and Dean followed. “It was nice getting to know you, Dean. I hope we can do this more often.” 

“Of course, I would love to.” Dean smiled, his cheeks reddening a tinge. Castiel winked at him and he glanced away suddenly trying to steady his thoughts. 

“Alright, see you tomorrow at the gym?” Castiel asked. 

“Should, yeah.” Dean tossed his coffee cup in the garbage after finishing it off, then followed Castiel out the door. 

“Oh, hey, would you like my number?” Castiel asked curiously and pulled his phone out of his pocket. 

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Dean pulled his own phone out and they exchanged numbers. “See you tomorrow!” Dean smiled. 

“You too, Dean.” Castiel waved and walked off to his car. Dean watched him walk away and exhaled a large breath he didn’t realize he was holding. This was good. This was really good. Right?

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

About six months passed, and Dean and Castiel made the coffee shop a regular visit every day after working out. They learned more and more about each other through deep conversations. They texted each other almost every day, almost all day it seemed. The conversations were almost limitless, speaking about Dean’s dead mother and Castiel’s affair, down to what they wanted to be as children when they grew up. By now, Dean felt that he had a pretty good understanding of Castiel and where he came from, but one thing he was still uncertain about was his sexuallity. That was one topic that just never seemed to come up. 

Dean walked into the gym with his duffel bag at his side and checked in, then headed to the locker room. He deposited his bag into the locker when he arrived and grabbed his phone to text Castiel. 

**[Text from Dean]** At the Gym, where are you?

Dean set his phone down to grab his towel out of his gym bag, then there was that familiar ding when he got a message. He grabbed his phone to look. 

**[Text from Castiel]** Already here at the leg press. Switching to the chest press in a minute.

Dean smirked and threw his towel over his shoulder after he tossed his phone into his locker, closing it. He walked out into the gym and found the cable biceps bar. Getting set up, he started to work on his arms for a few good minutes before there was a slap on his shoulder. 

“Hey you.” Castiel greeted him, and Dean smirked. 

“Hey. Sorry I got here so late, had to finish this head gasket at work.” Dean continued to work out, and Castiel rested his hands on his hips, watching the man. The look on his face for a moment was almost carnal. Dean felt his pulse raise as Castiel watched him. 

“It’s alright. We got that one case cleared up and I’m taking the weekend off.” Castiel smirked and walked over to the chest press. 

“Wow, the whole weekend?” Dean snorted, and Castiel rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, the  _ whole  _ weekend.” Castiel started to move his arms then glanced over at Dean. “I do get time off from work once in a while, you know?” He stuck his tongue out and Dean chuckled. 

“Whatever will you do with your time off?” Dean was being sarcastic, but Castiel was going to answer him earnestly. 

“I dunno, I had a couple of ideas.” 

“Oh? Like what?” Dean asked as he pulled down on the bar. 

“Well, if I told you that wouldn’t be very interesting, would it?” Castiel smirked. Dean rolled his eyes this time and shook his head. 

“Mystery man three thousand.” Dean chuckled. 

“I like to keep myself of interest.” Castiel grinned again. 

 

* * *

 

After working out, they took Castiel’s car to the cafe and got their usual, sitting in their usual spot as well. Dean had been talking about this car he was restoring, and Castiel seemed to be captivated by the story. He gave Dean his undivided attention, as if talking about a car was so exciting. 

“So once I’m done I’m going to try and get it into a local auction and sell it for hopefully a good price. I’m asking about forty thousand. I am nervous as shit, though. Never been to an auction before. This is kinda big time compared to private sellers and buyers.” Dean sipped his coffee.

“Wow, forty thousand huh? That would really help your fund for school. Is it like Barrett Jackson?” Castiel asked.

Dean scoffed. “Hah! I wish I could get into Barrett Jackson. That’s big big time auctions. This is a local auction so I probably won’t even get my reserve, but it’s worth a try?” 

“Sounds like it.” Castiel grinned. “So, are you seeing anyone, Dean?” Castiel hadn’t asked in a while, but it seemed like a good time to check in. 

“Uh, nah. Not since that one chick I told you about last month.” Dean felt nervous suddenly. Castiel nodded and sat back in his chair. 

“Well, like I said, I’ve got all weekend off, was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me possibly tonight?” Castiel looked into Dean’s eyes, and Dean felt a lump form inside his throat. Was he asking him out on a date? Dean smiled and looked down at his coffee cup, playing with the cardboard around the cup. 

“You mean, like a date?” Dean was nervous he had overstepped asking that. Castiel maintained his gaze on Dean.

“Would it be bad if it was?” Castiel asked. Dean swallowed the lump in his throat, then smiled. 

“No. Definitely not.” Dean cleared his throat. 

“Good. So is that a yes?” Castiel was hopeful. 

“Sure. I mean, uh, yeah.” Dean nodded his head and sipped his coffee, then glanced up at those beautiful blue eyes. It was hard to resist staring into them. 

“Awesome. Should I pick you up or would you want to meet there?” 

“I uh, you could uh, pick me up, yeah.” Dean sat back and smiled, blushing a little. Castiel grinned wider. 

“Good, then text me your address and I’ll pick you up tonight about say, eight?” 

“Sure, yeah. That will work.” Dean nodded again, then fiddled more with the cardboard liner. He was extremely nervous now for some reason. They had had hundreds of coffees together, talked about everything to get to know one another, but now they were going out on a  _ date _ . 

“Alright. Cool.” Castiel smiled. 

 

* * *

 

Eight o’clock rolled around and Dean had cleaned up. He chose a black button down with a pair of his better jeans and some black boots. He was rolling the sleeves up to his shirt when he got a text from Castiel. 

**[Text from Castiel]** I’m outside.

Dean threw his phone in his pocket, grabbed his wallet and keys and walked out the front door of his house. When he got in the car, Castiel was smiling wide and smelled absolutely intoxicating. Whatever cologne he had on, it was definitely more than attractive. 

“Hey.” Dean greeted.

“Hey, you.” Castiel greeted back, then put the car in drive. “So, this place we’re going is pretty casual, they have a live band that’s going to play. Pretty good wings and a billiards hall too.” 

“Ah, cool. I love pool.” Dean grinned as he fastened his seatbelt. 

“Good. I hope you aren’t a pool shark though, I suck at it.” Castiel grinned. 

“I’ve been known to hustle a few guys in my day.” Dean chuckled. Castiel perked his brows and pursed his lips. His was impressed. 

“Well then, maybe we can hustle a few games tonight, just act dumb.” Castiel laughed and Dean felt a chill run down his spine. His laugh was magnificent. 

“That’s all part of hustlin’. Gotta get the dumbass bravado goin’.” Dean licked his lips and sucked his lower lip into his mouth. 

“Good. We’ll let you play and I’ll watch, then. Don’t need anyone losing our money to my lame ass losing.” Castiel grinned, and his comment made Dean laugh. 

“Sure. We’ll go with that.” 

They arrived at the pub after a few minutes, and Dean climbed out of the car, leading Castiel in, holding the door for him. They went to the bar and ordered a couple of beers before finding a table near the pool tables. They ordered a round of wings and a pitcher of beer. After eating the wings, Dean was ready for some pool. 

“Ready for some fun?” Dean grinned at Castiel. Castiel snorted and stood from his chair to follow Dean to the pool tables. There was a guy there that was lurking by a table by himself. “Hey man!” Dean greeted him. “Wanna play a game?” The guy looked him over, deeming him a worthy adversary and just about that time the band started to play.  _ The Doors _ tunes infiltrated the pub as they started a game. 

“You play for money?” The guy asked Dean. 

“Uh, yeah sometimes. I kinda suck tho, so I get nervous playing for money. What you wanna start at?” Dean scratched the back of his head as he grabbed a cue stick. The guy threw a fifty dollar bill down on the table, and Dean looked wide eyed at the guy. “Fifty? Alright man, man I’m gunna regret this.” Dean pulled out his wallet and threw a couple twenties and a ten down. The guy racked up the table and Dean lined up to break the rack. He first missed the rack, then shook his head. “Lemme try again!” He exclaimed, then lined up and hit the ball too soft, barely breaking the rack in half. 

The guy playing him snorted and shook his head, then moved to line up a shot with a ten ball. He walked around the table and knocked in the fourteen ball, then tried to get in the thirteen ball but missed. Dean took a deep breath and lined up the cue ball with a random ball, then whacked it hard and all the balls dispersed. Nothing went in, so he let the guy get back to his turn. 

Castiel stood to the side, watching Dean hustle. He hoped this guy didn’t quickly pocket all the high balls before Dean got his true shot. The guy walked around the table and angled to bank the twelve ball off the wall and came up just a hair short of the pocket. Dean whistled, then walked around the table and lined up for the three ball. Sunk it. He lined up for the one ball. Sunk it. Then the five, the two, the seven and then the six. Finally he banked the four and sunk it and lined up for the eight ball. This one went in without a hitch, and the man playing Dean threw his hands up. 

“You have got to be kidding me!” The man shouted, and Dean grinned as he scooped the hundred dollars up off the table. “I got hustled! It’s been a while since that happened, man you’re good.” The man pat Dean on the back and shook his head as he walked away from the table. Dean walked back over to Castiel and waved the money at him. 

“Impressive.” Castiel smirked. He and Dean walked back over to their table and Castiel leaned in as Dean drank his sixth beer. Castiel was only on his third. 

“Eh, wasn’t that great. I’ve hustled harder before.” Dean half shrugged, then grinned. 

“Well, I thought it was incredibly hot.” Castiel smiled. Dean poured himself his seventh beer and ordered another pitcher round. Luckily, Castiel was driving. 

“Thank you?” Dean blushed as he tipped his mug back, then set it down on the table. 

“What other sports are you into?” Castiel found a topic they had never really talked about before. 

“I like football, played street hockey a bit when I was a kid. Like racing too.” Dean smiled and took another sip of beer. Castiel looked him in the eyes for a silent moment, and Dean blushed harder. “What?” Dean scratched the back of his neck nervously. 

“Oh, just imagining you in some tight pants and padded jersey playing football.” Castiel chuckled. Dean chuckled with him and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Yeah, I played football in high school. I was a defensive lineman.” 

“Oh, so you sacked guys for the game? I bet you had to have strong legs for that one.” Castiel reached out and lingered his hand over Dean’s, tracing figure eights into the top of his hand. 

“Yeah, I was pretty good at sacking the quarterback.” Dean felt a chill run through his body at the contact. 

“I bet. Bet you are fun in bed, too.” Castiel winked, and Dean flopped down on his stool chuckling. 

“I dunno, that’s a matter of opinion.” Dean blushed even harder, which accentuated his freckles. Castiel started counting them as he stared at Dean. 

“Well, maybe we can cross that bridge another day.” Castiel sipped his beer, and Dean instantly gulped a large pull from his own mug, then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“I’ll be right back.” Dean turned and made his way to the restroom. As he entered, he took a deep breath and went to relieve himself in a urinal. After he washed his hands, he headed out and went back to the table where Castiel waited. 

“Welcome back.” Castiel smiled. “Sorry if I was too forward there.” He frowned. 

“No, you’re good. I wasn’t offended.” Dean smiled, which brought a small smirk back to Castiel’s lips. 

“Good, I don’t want to do or say anything to offend you, Dean.” Castiel straightened up in his chair and looked Dean over as his bit his lower lip. Dean missed the glance over because he was concentrating on the beer in front of him. They had delivered the new pitcher of beer while he was in the restroom. 

“Whataya say we get out of here? Getting kinda late.” Dean asked. Castiel looked at his watch, then nodded. 

“Sure.” They stood and Castiel pulled his wallet out to pay for their drinks and food, then pocketed his wallet. They walked out of the bar and got into the BMW. Dean fastened his seatbelt and glanced over at Castiel as he backed out of the parking spot. 

“I had a great time.” Dean smiled. 

“Good. I did as well, Dean.” Castiel smiled and pulled out of the parking lot into the road. 

“Wouldn’t mind doing this another time.” Dean hoped Castiel felt the same. Castiel glanced over at Dean and smiled toothy and wide. 

“Me either. So, this means you want to date me, huh?” Castiel looked back to the road, and Dean glanced him over, then his eyes trailed back to the road as well. 

“Yeah. I think so.” 

They were sort of silent the rest of the way to his house. Once they arrived, Dean sighed and glanced at his house for a moment, then to Castiel. 

“You said you are off all weekend? Nothing to do tomorrow?” Dean asked. 

“Yep. Completely free.” Castiel nodded. Dean bit his lower lip, then tilted his head toward his house with an upnod. 

“It’s kinda late, why don’t you stay over for the night?” Dean offered. Castiel perked both brows, then pursed his lips in thought. 

“You sure about that?” Castiel asked. Dean nodded. 

“Yeah, no reason for you to drive all the way back to your apartment while you are already here.” Dean shrugged, and Castiel unfastened his seatbelt. 

“Alright, sounds good to me then.” Castiel climbed out of the car and waited for Dean to join him around the car before he locked the doors with his key fob. Castiel followed Dean into his house, and they were greeted by Sam. 

“Hey bro!” Sam waved from the couch, and Dean paused by the couch after shutting the door behind Castiel. 

“Hey. Sam, this is Cas, Cas this is my brother Sam.” Dean stepped back and Castiel stepped forward to extend a hand to shake Sam’s. Sam stood and returned the shake firmly. 

“Nice to meet you, Cas.” Sam smiled. 

“You too, Sam.” Castiel smiled back. Dean clapped his hands together and pointed to the stairs. 

“We’re gonna head on up, talk to you tomorrow bro.” Dean said his goodnights to his brother and Sam sat back down on the couch. 

“Night ya’ll.” Sam smiled and waved. 

Dean led Castiel upstairs and they went to his room. 

“Nice home.” Castiel commented and removed his coat. He laid it down on Dean’s desk chair and Dean took a seat on the bed to remove his boots. 

“Thanks. It was our parent’s. When my father passed away he left it to us.” Dean leaned back on his hands, and looked at Castiel with a smirk. 

“What?” Castiel smirked. He took a seat in Dean’s desk chair. 

“I was just thinkin’.” Dean shrugged. 

“Thinkin’ about what?” Castiel leaned forward and rest his elbows on his knees, rubbing his hands together. 

“Uh… total disclosure?” Dean bit his lip. 

“Sure, you can tell me anything Dean, you know that.” 

“I’ve uh, never been… with a man before. In a… dating way?” Dean’s cheeks flushed, and he felt so embarrassed to admit that. Castiel leaned back in the desk chair and crossed his legs, folding his hands together. 

“Is that so?” Castiel was amused. He perked a brow and tipped his head to the side. “Total disclosure?” 

“Yeah, hit me.” Dean sat up and rest his hands in his lap. 

“I’ve only had one nighters with men, never dated any.” 

“Oh? Oh wow… what a couple we are, huh?” Dean chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. Castiel smirked and tapped his fingers against his knuckles. 

“I guess we are, huh?” 

Dean blew a large breath out of his mouth and cleared his throat. “Well, you are welcome to sleep in my bed if you want, if… it makes you comfortable I can take the couch?” Dean wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do in this situation. 

“Would you be opposed to sharing a bed with me, Dean?” Castiel asked curiously. Dean glanced up with wide eyes, then rubbed the back of his neck again. 

“Uh, no? I mean, that wouldn’t be an issue really, not like I never shared a bed with someone before.” Dean nodded. Castiel smiled and stood from the desk chair to walk over to the bed, then took a seat next to Dean. He lifted a hand to press his palm to Dean’s thigh, then glanced up at Dean. Dean looked like a deer caught in headlights for a moment. 

“Dean… I want you to know something.” Castiel began. Dean’s expression softened as Castiel spoke. 

“Okay…” 

“I am extremely attracted to you. You make me laugh, you make me smile, you make me want to better myself. You fill that gap in my lonely existence in this thing called life but… I want you to know that I respect you. And I won’t ever try and pressure you into anything you aren’t comfortable with.” He removed his hand from Dean’s thigh, and Dean seemed to relax marginally. He slumped and nodded at Castiel’s words. 

“Th-Thank you.” Dean chuckled and scratched his head. 

“No need to thank me, it’s just who I am. And I want you to be comfortable in this as much as I am. If I am ever doing anything that makes you feel uneasy, please talk to me about it.” Castiel folded his hands together. Dean took in a deep breath and nodded his head in understanding. 

“Got it. You have my word.” Dean glanced behind them to the bed, then back up to Castiel. “You prefer inside or outside?” He tried to change the subject to something less deep. 

“I don’t mind either or. You choose.” 

“Alright, you get the outside, then.” Dean smirked. He stood then and walked over to his dresser to pull out a couple pairs of boxers, then to his closet to retrieve a couple of t-shirts. He handed one pair to Castiel. 

“The bathroom is down on the left. I mean, if you wanna change in there.” Dean blushed a bit. He had completely forgotten they had seen one another naked more than once. 

“Dean… we see eachother naked every day, I don’t think I need to use your bathroom.” Castiel laughed. Dean cleared his throat and laughed as well. 

“Yeah, you’re right, sorry just… I’m nervous I guess… this is all new to me.” Dean started to unbutton his shirt and removed it, and Castiel watched him. Dean didn’t have quite as defined muscled as Castiel, but he was well defined in his own right and it turned Castiel on like crazy. He turned his head away and started to unbutton his own shirt. 

“So, how long ago did your father pass away?” Castiel asked, trying to veer his mind away from how great Dean looked naked as they changed. 

“About five years ago. Cirrhosis of the liver.” Dean unbuttoned his jeans and dropped them and his boxers, then changed into the fresh boxers and t-shirt. Castiel put the t-shirt on, then stood and unbuckled his belt. 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Castiel shed his pants and jeans and put the fresh boxers on. They fit a little snug around the waist. Dean was narrower around the hips than Castiel and not as broad across the chest, but it fit regardless. 

“It’s alright. He’s in a better place now, unlimited broads and alcohol, yaknow?” Dean smirked as he thought about it. It was hard when he lost his mother, not quite as heard when he lost his father. He just wanted him to be at peace and actually kind of felt relief. 

“I agree.” Castiel folded his clothes up and set them on the desk. Dean crawled into the bed and pulled the covers back for Castiel. Castiel joined him and reached over to turn the lamp off. When they settled in, Castiel turned his head to look at Dean who was staring at the ceiling. 

“You are beautiful, Dean. Even in the dark.” Castiel spoke softly. Dean was blushing more, thankfully Castiel couldn’t see it. 

“Uhm, thanks?” Dean chuckled and ran a hand over his face. He turned his head to glance at Castiel. “Do you snuggle?” Castiel scoffed. 

“Do I snuggle? I’m the snuggle King.” Castiel turned to face Dean and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in. Dean pushed himself up against Castiel, taking form of the little spoon even if he was taller. 

“Good night, Cas.” Dean smiled to himself as he laid in Castiel’s arms. 

“Good night, Dean.” Castiel yawned and pressed his face up against Dean’s neck. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean woke up slowly. The sun was shining into his room through the blinds and it rested on his face. Grumbling to himself, he rubbed his eyes and soon realized his face was snuggled up on a man’s chest. He jerked back a little at first, then looked at the beautiful face asleep next to him. That’s right, he had asked Castiel to spend the night the night before. He laid back on his back and tried to wake himself up a bit before getting out of bed. Castiel stirred a little and wiggled his fingers against Dean’s arm, and Dean chuckled lightly to himself. After six months, they had become cuddle buddies. Who would have known? 

“Cas…” Dean mumbled, then nudged Castiel. Castiel rolled inward toward Dean and threw his arm over Dean’s midsection, getting comfortable. Dean chuckled again and rubbed the man’s arm softly. “Cas, wake up.” Dean was pinned between Castiel and the wall, and he really didn’t want Castiel waking up mid-mounting his body to get out of bed. 

“Mmm?” Castiel hummed and opened his eyes slowly. 

“Wake up, let’s go get some breakfast.” Dean grazed his fingers over Castiel’s cheek, and Castiel turned his head into the touch, kissing Dean’s hand. Dean smiled to himself and pulled his hand back to rub Castiel’s arm again. 

“What time is it?” Castiel asked sluggishly. Dean lifted his head to peer at his alarm clock. It was ten AM. Holy shit they slept a long time. 

“Ten.” 

“Ten? Wow.” Castiel pulled his arm back from around Dean and rolled onto his back with a squint from the sunlight. 

“Yeah, wow. We slept like twelve hours. Guess we needed it, huh?” Dean chuckled. Castiel turned his head to face Dean and smiled. 

“Yeah, I guess we did.” Castiel stared at Dean. The sunlight accentuated his eye lashes, and his freckles gleamed around the light. Dean was a truly beautiful man. Castiel sat up and pushed the covers off of him, then stretched. Dean watched him a moment while he did, and lifted a hand to lightly graze his hand over his back. Castiel glanced back and grinned. “Well aren’t you touchy feely in the morning?” Castiel laughed. 

“Maybe.” Dean sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed next to Castiel. “What do you like for breakfast?” 

“Hmm… anything, really. I’m Mikey, I’ll eat anything.” Castiel stood then and started to shed his t-shirt and boxers to change back into his clothes from the day before. Dean watched him silently, and chose to keep his own boxers and t-shirt on until after breakfast. 

“How about eggs and bacon?” Dean stood and walked to the door once Castiel had his pants on, and waited a confirmation before he made his way to the bathroom. 

“Sounds good.” Castiel yawned, then put his henley back on and followed Dean out of the bedroom. 

After the restroom, Dean went downstairs and started breakfast. He scrambled some eggs and fried some bacon, then pulled out the orange juice. He served up three plates, stuffing one of them into the microwave for his brother when he woke up. 

“Hope you like chewy bacon.” Dean sat the plate down in front of Castiel, and then sat down opposite him at the table. 

“Bacon is life, I will eat it any way you make it.” Castiel picked a piece up and shoved it into his mouth. Dean laughed as he watched him eat. “What?” 

“You’re so adorable.” Dean shook his head and grabbed his own slice of bacon to munch. 

“So are you.” Castiel stuck his tongue out, and Dean grinned. 

“I dunno about that.” Dean shrugged and dug into his eggs. Castiel watched him eat as well for a moment before he picked his own fork up and dug into his eggs. 

“You don’t think you could be adorable?” Castiel asked.

“I dunno, never really thought about it.” Dean continued to eat. 

“Well, last night when you wanted to cuddle you were adorable.” Castiel smiled and sipped his juice. 

“Really? I’ll have to remember not to ask next time then.” Dean stuck his own tongue out. 

“See! That, that right there, that was adorable!” Castiel laughed at Dean, leaving Dean feeling a little ridiculous but also good. He never figured something as simple as whether he was adorable or not could make him smile. 

“Whatever.” Dean rolled his eyes and stuffed more eggs into his mouth. 

They ate with minimal chit chat, and when they were done, Castiel helped Dean wash dishes. After dishes were done, Dean turned to look at Castiel and sighed. 

“So, what would you like to do today? I mean, if you don’t have other plans.” Dean wanted to spend as much time with Castiel as he could. Castiel checked his phone and had a message from his ex-wife. 

“One moment, let me make a phone call really quick.” Castiel called his ex-wife.

_ “Hey Cas. So, I have something to do this weekend, I need you to take the kids this weekend if you can.”  _

“Wow, this is sort of short notice.” Castiel frowned, then rest a hand on his brow. 

_ “I understand that, but something came up at work and they need me this weekend.” _

“Alright. When do I need to pick them up?” 

_ “As soon as possible. I messaged you last night hoping you would call me back before now.” _

“Well, unfortunately I was a bit busy last night.” Castiel cleared his throat and glanced to Dean. Dean perked a brow, curious as to what was being said. 

_ “I don’t want to hear about your sex life, Castiel. Will you come get them or do I need to get a babysitter?”  _

“Wow, wasn’t even like that, but sure. I’ll be over there momentarily.” 

_ “Good, see you then.” _ Kelly hung up, and Castiel stared at his phone. 

“Well, I kinda have impromptu plans. Uh, you can join me if you want.” Castiel stuffed his phone back into his pocket. 

“Oh? Sure, I mean what’s up?” Dean tapped his fingers against the edge of the counter. 

“I need to go get the kids. Kelly has to work this weekend.” Castiel looked like he was asking Dean to give him a kidney. Dean felt his heart race, but he knew if he wanted to be in Castiel’s life, his kids would be part of that too. 

“Alright. Sure. We can take them out to the zoo or something.” Dean shrugged. 

“That sounds kinda good, actually.” Castiel pursed his lips in thought.

“Well, let me go change and grab my wallet and keys then we can head out?” Dean started for the stairs. Castiel followed him up to the room and sat on the desk chair while Dean changed. Once Dean was ready, they headed out to Castiel’s BMW and hopped in. 

“I hope you are okay with this. They can get a bit… much when they are meeting new people, I warn you.” Castiel pulled out of the parking spot and Dean fastened his seatbelt. 

“I’ll be fine. I’m sure of it.” Dean smiled at Castiel. Castiel smiled back at Dean and headed to his old house. They were relatively quiet on the ride over, and when they pulled into the drive of the large house, Dean whistled. 

“Damn… nice house.” Dean felt inferior to the house. It was large and fancy with a two car garage. 

“Like I said, my brother gave it to me.” Castiel shrugged and hopped out of the car. Before he got to the door, it opened and a little boy ran up and threw his arms around Castiel’s legs. Castiel bent down and hugged Jack, then Claire walked out after carrying two bags. Castiel hugged her as well, and all three of them made their way back to the BMW. Kelly stood in the doorway and peered at Dean, then went back into the house and shut the door. Once the doors opened to the SUV Dean was greeted by a very talkative little boy and a quiet teenage girl. 

“Who is he?!” Jack asked his father. Castiel helped buckle him in and smiled at his son. 

“Uh, that is my friend Dean.” Castiel shut the car door, then walked over to the front seat to get back in. 

“Hi Jack! Claire!” Dean turned in his seat to wave at them. Jack waved back and Claire narrowed her eyes at Dean. 

“Hi.” Claire mumbled as she fastened her seatbelt. 

“Hi, Dean!” Jack greeted with a giggle. Castiel fastened his own seatbelt and turned to check that both were secure before pulling out of the driveway. 

“So, Dean and I thought about going to the zoo, what do you two think?” Castiel piped up. 

“Oh! Yeah, I wanna go see the animals!” Jack clapped his hands together excitedly, and Claire rolled her eyes, looking out the window. Dean turned back around in his seat and glanced to Castiel, who glanced back to check he was still okay. 

“You okay?” Castiel asked Dean. Dean nodded in reply. 

“So, where did you two meet?” Claire asked her father. 

“The gym, actually.” Castiel smiled. “We work out together every day.” 

“Cool. How long have you known him?” Claire asked.

“Ah, about what… six months now, Dean?” Castiel glanced over, and Dean narrowed his eyes in thought. 

“Yeah, I’d say six months.” Dean confirmed. 

“Daddy, can we get cotton candy too?” Jack asked. Castiel laughed and peered at Jack in his rearview mirror. 

“Sure, Jack.” Castiel nodded. 

“Yay!” Jack smiled wide. Dean could see Castiel in both of them. They were cute kids. But Dean could really see Castiel in Claire. Just as Castiel had said, she was a lot like him. 

They arrived at the zoo after about a twenty minute drive. They got their tickets and entered and walked through several animal exhibits. Castiel bought the kids cotton candy and soda, and by the time they were done with the zoo, they were bouncing off the walls. 

“You guys wanna go out and eat?” Castiel asked. Dean shrugged a ‘sure’, and the kids both agreed. “Alright, what about Applebees?” Dean was relieved. A place they could drink. He was ready for a drink. While the kids were well behaved, the hyperness had gotten to him a tad bit. He just needed to knock the edge off. 

They got to Applebees and got seated, and immediately Dean ordered a Long Island Iced Tea. Castiel ordered soda since he was driving. 

“You sure you’re okay?” Castiel glanced to Dean and studied him after they ordered their drinks. 

“Yeah, just… a little anxious but nothing a couple drinks can’t cure.” Dean smiled. Castiel nodded his head softly and glanced over at Jack who was asking Dean about his coloring activity. “What buddy?” Dean asked. 

“There’s a tiger like at the zoo!” Jack grinned from ear to ear. Dean smiled and looked at the picture. It was one of those connect the dots that became a tiger. 

“You’re right! You remember what they said about those tigers?” Dean asked.

“Ya, one of them was a mommy and the other was her son! Like me and my mom!” Jack giggled and started to color the tiger. Dean chuckled with him and glanced back at Castiel. 

“That’s right buddy!” Dean pat Jack on the back, then sighed. “I’ll be alright, don’t worry about me. Relax, have fun with the kids.” Castiel studied Dean, then released his own sigh and nodded.

“Alright. Claire, how’s school going?” Castiel turned his attention to his daughter.

“Good. I’m on the honor roll.” Claire smiled. Castiel perked both brows.

“Honor roll  _ again _ ? Damn, you are doing good! Keep it up! Might have another lawyer in the house.” Castiel winked at her, and Claire shook her head. 

“I wanna travel the world and do fashion shows and see art around the globe.” She sat up straight with a large grin. Dean was impressed, he was not expecting that. 

“Sounds fun! Traveling is fun. All I’ve done are road trips across the states.” Dean smiled. 

“I want to go to Paris and Rome and Berlin. I want to try all the food and meet all the people and make friends all over!” Claire had her dreams. Castiel laughed and shook his head. 

“Well, you are only thirteen now. You still have five years to make your final decision. A lot can change in five years.” Castiel glanced up as their drinks arrived and he picked up his soda to take a sip. Claire rolled her eyes at her father. 

“You guys ready to order?” The waitress pulled out her pad and pen and they all ordered their food. Dean getting a large burger with fries and Castiel a chicken pasta meal. Jack got a burger like Dean and Claire got chicken fettuccine alfredo. After the waitress walked away, Dean pushed his foot under the table between Castiel’s feet, then sipped his Long Island. Castiel closed his feet around Dean’s foot and smirked. 

They played footsie throughout dinner. Dean wound up drinking four Long Islands throughout the meal, and was good and buzzed. Castiel noticed a pattern in Dean after their first date. Dean liked to drink in excess. He wasn’t going to address it this early on, not after two dates, but he wanted to keep an eye on it. After dinner, they all piled up in the car and started to head home. 

“Do you want me to drop you off at home? Or would you like to stay at my place tonight?” Castiel asked Dean. Dean liked the idea of going to Castiel’s place. 

“Your place is fine.” Dean smiled. Castiel smiled back and nodded, and they headed to Castiel’s apartment. 

Once they arrived, Dean helped carry the kid’s bags in, and they got on the elevator to reach the third floor. They walked down a lengthy hallway until they came to door 511B. 

“Can I unlock the door?” Jack asked. Castiel rolled his eyes but handed the keys to his son, and Jack unlocked the door with the right key and pushed the door open. They all piled in and Claire immediately went to her room. It was a three bedroom apartment. Jack threw his jacket off in the living room and the paper from the restaurant and ran to the bathroom.

“Nice place you got here.” Dean nodded approvingly as he glanced around. It was very bachelor pad. Simple, neat and clean. 

“Thank you.” Castiel smiled. “Would you like a drink? I’ve got some soda or water or juice.” Castiel didn’t want to offer Dean anymore alcohol. 

“Ah, sure. Soda is fine.” Dean walked over to the couch and took a seat. It was one of those expensive leather couches. Very comfortable. Castiel retreated to the kitchen and grabbed a couple cans of soda, then walked back into the living room to give one to Dean. “Thank you.” 

“No problem. Let me go get Jack a bath, then I’ll be back out. Make yourself at home.” Castiel walked toward the bathroom and knocked on the door. Jack opened it, and he walked in to get his bath started. 

While Castiel was dealing with Jack, Dean looked around and found the television remote on the coffee table. He picked it up and flipped through the channels to find something interesting to watch. There wasn’t much on that caught his interest, so he flipped it back off and set the remote back on the table. He then pulled his cell out of his pocket and decided to shoot Sam a text. 

**[Text to Sam]** Hey, gunna stay the night at Cas’ place, I’ll see you tomorrow.

Dean sat his phone down and leaned back in the couch, taking a deep breath. The entire place wreaked of wealth and money. He was almost afraid to touch anything even if it was simple and pristine. His phone went off and he picked it back up. 

**[Text from Sam]** Alright, I’m going over to Jess’ anyway. See ya later, love ya

**[Text to Sam]** Love you too bro, have fun

**[Text from Sam]** You too!

Dean leaned forward on the couch and scrolled through facebook for a while. After about thirty minutes, Jack was out of the bath and had gotten ready for bed. Jack ran into the living room and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck. 

“Goodnight Dean!” Jack exclaimed, and Dean hugged him back, then smiled. 

“Goodnight buddy. Sleep good.” Dean released him and Jack ran to his bedroom where Castiel put him to bed. 

“Claire! Get a shower!” Castiel called out down the hall, then returned to the living room. He took a seat next to Dean and finally cracked open his soda. Dean cracked his open as well and they sat quiet for a moment as Castiel sighed and leaned back in the couch. 

“They are very well behaved. Much better than Sammy was at that age.” Dean chuckled. Castiel glanced over at Dean and smiled. 

“Yeah. She does well raising them. Like I said, she’s a great mother, I just… wasn’t a great husband I guess.” Castiel pressed his lips into a thin line on that note. Dean glanced up and looked into Castiel’s eyes. 

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. You are a wonderful father. And even though you made some mistakes, that doesn’t mean you will repeat them, right?” Dean sipped his soda. 

“Right.” Castiel nodded, then sipped his own soda. “You find anything on tv?” 

“No, it’s all shit anymore.” Dean shrugged. He wasn’t big on watching television anyways.

“I agree. They just don’t make shows like they used to.” Castiel shrugged as well, then sat up and glanced toward the hallway. “CLAIRE!” 

“Okay Dad!” Claire called from her room, then stalked down the hallway and slammed the bathroom door. 

“What it was to be a teenager, huh?” Castiel laughed. Dean smiled then arched a brow. 

“I wouldn’t know, I had to grow up pretty damned fast. But Sam was similar to that, so I guess I understand the angst.” Dean shrugged and sat up as well. 

“I hope you don’t mind but with the kids here, I was thinking maybe you could take the couch tonight?” Castiel seemed bummed with his suggestion, but he didn’t want the kids to see them intimate at that current point in time. Dean felt a small blow to the stomach, but he nodded. 

“Yeah, sure.” Dean sipped his soda, wishing it were more alcohol. 

“Alright, good. I’ll go get you a pillow and blanket.” Castiel stood and made his way down the hall to the linen closet. He soon returned with a pillow and blanket and tossed them onto the couch. “Is there anything else I can get you? There’s some DVD’s over there if you wanna watch something. And I have a computer over there if you need to get on facebook or youtube or anything.” 

“Nah, I’m cool. Are you headed to bed?” Dean asked.

“Not yet, I thought maybe we could talk for a little while, if you don’t mind, unless you wanna turn in?” Castiel took a seat on the couch again. Dean leaned back again and thought about it. 

“We can chill for a little while, sure.” 

“Alright, cool. You like to play cards or dice?” Castiel figured a game would be a good ice breaker in his home. 

“Yeah, I like to play Rummy and know Ten Thousand.” Dean half shrugged. Castiel nodded and stood to walk over to a shelf in the corner of the living room and retrieved a deck of cards. 

“Rummy it is.” Castiel smiled as he sat back down. He handed the cards to Dean to shuffle and deal. 

Claire finished her shower and went to bed. Dean and Castiel wound up playing two games of Rummy 500. Dean beat Castiel in both games and Castiel jabbed at him about how he was cheating. They laughed with each other and finally Castiel rounded the cards up and put them back in the pack. He returned them to the shelf and walked over to the couch to sit back down next to Dean. He glanced at his watch and noticed it was about midnight. 

“Dean…” Castiel started.

“Yeah?” Dean glanced to Castiel.

“I want to kiss you. Is that okay?” Castiel glanced into Dean’s eyes, and Dean swallowed a lump in his throat as he nodded his head. Castiel leaned in and pressed their lips together for a soft kiss, which grew into a deeper kiss after Dean relaxed. Hands began to explore bodies, and tongues began to swirl around one another as they kissed. Castiel nipped Dean’s tongue with his teeth and Dean jumped back with a small laugh. 

“Feisty.” Dean mumbled before he kissed Castiel again. Castiel growled into the kiss and ran his hand up Dean’s side then down to his shirt hem and pushed his hand up under his shirt to feel how soft his skin was. Dean moaned into the kiss when Castiel grazed his fingers over his nipple. Dean pulled back and blushed, grabbing Castiel’s hand softly. “Let’s save that for later.” 

“Okay.” Castiel nodded and pulled his hand free from the shirt. Castiel pushed his hand up along Dean’s cheek and looked into his eyes. “I really like you, Dean.” Dean blushed more and looked into Castiel’s eyes. 

“I like you too, Cas.” Dean swallowed, then bit his lower lip. “A lot.” 

“I’m glad.” Castiel smiled, then dropped his hand. “Well, I guess we better get some shut eye. I wish things could be different and we could cuddle again.” Castiel looked sorry. “I’m sorry, Dean.” 

“It’s okay, I get it.” Dean nodded. He did get it, but at the same time he felt closeted and was sort of bummed about that. 

“Alright. Well, you get some good sleep. I’ll see you in the morning.” Castiel stood from the couch. “Make yourself at home.” Castiel peered back at Dean from the hallway, and Dean smiled with a nod. 

“Got it.” Dean waved like a dumbass, and Castiel waved back. “G’night Cas.” 

“Good night, Dean.” 


End file.
